The Aftermath
by Emerald Dreams
Summary: The final battle against Naraku has come and gone. Our heroes have won, but at what cost? Darkfic, many character deaths, angst, and unrequited love. You have been warned.


A/N: I am a Kagome fan, but I've almost always pondered in the back of my mind about the 'what if' scenarios and possible alternate endings for this awesome anime. This is what I've come up with. It'll be short and bittersweet filled with major plot twists. Anyway, read it at your own expense but don't come cryin to me because you absolutely despised it. Keep your nasty comments to yourself. On the other hand if you like it feel free to review.

Warning: Many character deaths and some angst straight ahead, definitely not for the weakest of hearts.

Disclaimer: This is a fic so obviously I don't own Inuyasha. Surprising I know.

**The Aftermath**

The young girl stood awkwardly and nervously before the red-eyed demon, uncertain if she should venture any nearer. Her instincts screamed at her to flee yet she remained frozen as if she were rooted to the spot and unable to move. She was incredibly nervous. Would he lash out at her? The possibility of him attacking her seemed unimportant yet she couldn't help but wonder. In the end she could care less if she lived or died.

After all…she had already lost everything. Back then in those happier times she had lived for _him_. But he was dead now because she had failed him.

'Kohaku…'

The young girl took a hesitant step forward, the promise of death sweet in her mind as she found herself silently wishing for the demon to slash at her throat and kill her in a single blow. A quick, painful finish even if she didn't deserve as much as that. She was worthless. No wonder why he didn't want her even now.

She had but one goal in her mind, the only thing in the world that kept her going. And she would accomplish it no matter what the cost.

Her form remained tensed, but she forced herself to smile and lower her voice to a soft, conspiratorial whisper. She spoke soothingly, somehow hoping to ease the disgruntled and growling demon that looked about ready to rip her head off.

"Inuyasha…please…let me see her…let me see Kagome-chan…" Inuyasha snarled viciously at her, his eyes glaring at Sango fiercely as he cradled an unmoving miko against his chest.

Sango alternated glances between him and the motionless young girl he held tightly in his arms. She had already buried Miroku and Kohaku, now it was just a matter of coaxing the demon into seeing things her way. Sango took another step forward towards the enraged demon, who stepped back. She glanced at Kagome.

The young girl's eyes were closed, concealing her usually bright and warm brown orbs from the world in an eternal slumber. Kagome looked so peaceful, if it weren't for the thick red blood that stained her grimy sailor uniform and matted her long raven locks, Sango would've thought she was only sleeping.

But Kagome was dead. Just like Kohaku, and just like Miroku.

"Inuyasha you can't go on living like this. We have to bury Kagome so she can rest in peace," Sango said softly. His eyes flashed with anger as he stared at her.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" he growled angrily at the taijiya, his fangs glinting as he bared them at her. He held Kagome tightly in his possessive grasp, daring the girl to come closer.

"She's my mate! Stay the hell away!" Inuyasha screamed viciously as Sango began to approach him, her steps smooth and deliberate. He was beginning to panick. "Bitch, stay the fuck away!"

Sango paused.

"Yes, Kagome-chan was your mate…" She remained silent for a few seconds, "but Kagome is dead now." Her voice was beginning to get a little weak as she made the confession. She didn't want to cry, she had promised herself she wouldn't. "You have to accept the fact that she's dead…and help me. Help me bury her. Help me put her to rest."

"Like hell I'm going to bury her!" Inuyasha snapped, his crimson eyes boring into hers. "I won't bury her alive! That'll kill her!"

"Kagome is already dead!" Sango screamed, tears of anguish and anger streaming down her cheeks. How many times did she have to say it? Why was he in denial? It was plain as day that the young girl was dead. Hell, he had seen her die in battle himself. He had been right there as the miko had taken the final blow that had ended her life.

She watched as he began to furiously stroke Kagome's jet black hair and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Sango resisted the urge to scream half in disgust and half in horror as he began to kiss her. Why was he being like this! Why couldn't he understand that the only thing they could do for her now was put her to rest?

Sango froze when she heard him chuckle darkly. His eyes met hers, brimming with understanding, amusement, and possibly…disgust?

"You amuse me Sango," he scoffed lightly, nuzzling Kagome's neck. He pressed a kiss against the soft skin of her neck and laid her gently on the ground, treating her as if she were a fragile doll and would break if she was handled roughly.

"I know your little secret Sango. I hear things, believe me." He chuckled again.

Sango's body began to tremble as her face paled visibly at his words.

'No,' she thought desperately, 'No…he can't…he mustn't…not now…kami-sama…please…'

"You're just jealous of Kagome that's all," Inuyasha huffed, an arrogant smirk gracing his lips as he watched her. "You're jealous because I love her and not you."

Sango's body trembled even more, and something inside of her finally snapped.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! KAGOME IS DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME! SHE WAS THE ONE THAT PUSHED YOU OUT OF THE FUCKIN WAY WHEN NARAKU ATTACKED! IT'S YOUR FAULT! SHE'S DEAD! DEAD, DEAD, DEAD! KAGOME IS FUCKIN DEAD!" Sango screamed angrily, her eyes welling up even more with mortifying tears as she yelled, hoping to get to him, to make him hear her.

Her eyes widened as she began to realize what she had just said. Oh no… How could she have said such a horrible thing? No wonder why he'd chosen Kagome over her…she was a monster…

The taijiya's knees finally buckled underneath her and she slumped to the ground. She buried her face in her hands, her chest hitching with sobs as she knelt on the ground crying out her sorrow and anguish.

She wanted this to be a dream that she would wake up to. A twisted dream. Just a reverie fabricated by some deranged psychopath. When she awoke she would be greeted by the worried, kind face of Kagome and the wise face of Miroku, and all of her other comrades she had come to love. Kagome would embrace her and smile, that wonderful, sweet smile of hers that always seemed to make everything better.

"_Shh…Sango-chan it was only a dream. It was just a dream. I'm here…everyone's here for you…we'll never leave you alone. We'll always be here."_

"Why did you all have to leave me…" Sango whimpered her sorrow evident as she sobbed even more. Her shoulders shook violently. She had forgotten Inuyasha in her anguish, had failed to notice the dull thud as he too fell to his knees, his mind finally beginning to register her words. The full weight of all of their friend's deaths had finally hit home…in Sango's…and in Inuyasha's.

Kohaku was dead. Miroku was dead. Kagome was dead. Kirara was dead. Everyone that had ever meant something to Sango was dead. Everyone that she had come to love was gone forever.

And Inuyasha…he wasn't dead…but…oh poor Inuyasha…

How could she go on? How could he go on?

Sango slowly lifted her face and looked at him directly, her eyes somewhat red from crying, tears trailing down her face along with rain. Surprisingly, the hanyou's eyes had changed back to their normal, beautiful color of molten gold. He had returned to his old self, his demonic purple stripes had disappeared. A fire was beginning to grow within his eyes as motion and thought tentatively left his body. He dropped his gaze, looked away.

'How can he stand to look at me now? I'm such a monster…'

"Inuyasha..."

His heart stopped for a beat then continued and he looked back at her brown eyes framed by shimmering dark lashes. Finally she spoke. "Do you forgive me?"

Inuyasha almost fell over, he was so startled by that. Why was she asking for his forgiveness when he was the one who…who had said such harsh words to her? The one who had disregarded her feelings and lashed out at her while she'd tried to comfort him in his delusion?

"... Why should I forgive you?" he asked her and saw her eyes narrow and he found himself wanting to explain his words, "- I- it wasn't you who did anything," he stammered.

Sango shook her head.

"I said such horrible things to you…I'm…I mean…I'm sorry…" She bowed her head.

Rain drizzled down from the sky, drearily soaking them, but neither of them noticed as they kneeled on the ground in silence.

Inuyasha glanced at the body of Kagome, the blood beginning to wash away from her as the rain came down harder. He pulled her into his lap, tears beginning to form in his eyes. His voice caught in his throat.

"Kagome…"

Gently he reached out and brushed back a few stray strands of ebony hair.

Kagome…his Kagome was dead…and Sango…what had he done?

He had failed them all…and even though Sango was still alive…he might as well have driven his tetsaiga through her heart and been done with it.

An eerie silence enveloped the two as they kneeled in the mud, not noticing the approaching footsteps of the last survivor of the final battle.

Shippo glanced from the hanyou to the fallen taijiya curiously, holding a large umbrella above his head. He'd been rummaging through the miko's book bag since he'd been bored waiting for the two to come back from whatever they had been doing. His head slightly cocked to the side as he stared at them. Then he spotted Kagome and smiled, the sparkle returning to his eyes temporarily.

"Kagome!" he squealed happily. He raced past Sango, who raised her head to stare after him, eyes widening with horror.

'Shippo isn't supposed to be here…he was supposed to wait with Kaede.'

She rose to her feet, running after him.

"Kagome I haven't seen you since you left this morning! I'm so happy, can I have some chocolate please?" He stopped in front of Inuyasha who was looking at him in utter shock and surprise.

Ignoring him Shippo bent over, looking Kagome in the face. Her eyes were closed, as if she was asleep…which was very odd to say the least.

"Hey, Kagome what's wrong?" He sniffed the miko who remained unmoving and frowned. She smelled funny…she lacked that scent of vanilla orchids that usually came off of her in waves…instead she smelled like…like…

Emerald eyes widened in horror as realization slowly dawned in them. Kagome smelled like Kikyo…which meant…

"No…no…Kagome…" Shippo kneeled by her body and waved his free hand in front of her face, hoping she would wake up and reassure him it wasn't true. But she didn't. She remained silent and unmoving in Inuyasha's lap. She didn't so much as blink.

Hands shaking slightly, he lifted her head to check her pulse, only to find there wasn't any.

"No! Kagome!" Shippo began to cry, his grip loosening on the handle of the umbrella which fell to the ground. Tears blurred his vision as he began to cry hysterically. He ran his hands through her hair and to his horror found his hands covered in blood. He raised them to his face and shrieked in horror.

An arm caught him around the waist. Vainly, he tried to struggle, only to find himself clasped against a warm chest, a hand cupping the back of his head in a firm but gentle embrace. A lock of long black hair was within his limited view and he ceased to fight her, instead taking her offer of comfort. After a time, he settled into hiccups and sniffles and he moved to look up at the older girl.

An understanding was shared between them and he sniffled as he hugged Sango back. Inuyasha lifted Kagome up bridal style and began to walk in the direction of Kaede's village, only sparing her a single glance that seemed to say 'let's go'.

Sango nodded and she quickly picked up the fallen umbrella and held it above their heads, silently staring after the beautiful hanyou as he walked away. She smiled bitter sweetly as she watched him.

He would never love her. Even in death he was loyal to Kagome. Besides she was a monster…

Slowly she began to follow after him, tears blurring her vision as she walked through the thick, wet mud.

Would things ever be the same again?

She glanced down at the kitsune she held in her arms, who was still sobbing quietly against her chest. Her heart went out to him. Her heart went out to Inuyasha. She had dreamed of revenging her father and the rest of her village for so long…but she'd never pondered about the aftermath of the final battle. She'd never dreamed about what the cost would be.

Fate was cruel, she realized. Destiny itself seemed to laugh at her, mocking her pain.

But she had accomplished her goal…Kagome would be put to rest.

Isn't that what she had wanted?


End file.
